


Education

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise begins her life in the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fundamentals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56550) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58872) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

Elise filled the gentleman's water glass after she poured him the last of his bottle of wine. In almost a year of waiting tables in the club's dining room, she knew she should have stopped noticing the pets. Most of the others did. But she could not help but glance again at the lovely woman at his feet who was carefully taking a piece of cheese from his fingers. It wasn't that she thought it strange or cruel, it was that it fascinated her. Elise had needed the second job, which had quickly turned into her only one. The club paid well for secrecy, and the tips were always good. So she hadn't really cared what they did there until it began to consume her. She couldn't read enough, couldn't see enough. But she didn't have access to most of the rest of the place, except for a room here or there on special occasions. Often, she found herself daydreaming out it, about what it would be like, but just then, she forced herself away from the table. There were others she needed to attend to.

Therese stood at the entrance of the dining room, looking around to see just who was there. Taking over the club in Paris had been a good idea and she was going to have to remember to tell Jonas that the next time she saw him. Los Angeles seemed like a riskier proposition, but she hadn't finished looking over that proposal yet. She was turning to go when one of the waitresses caught her eye. After a quick chat with the manager, she left the room.

With a grim look on his face, the manger motioned Elise over. "Therese wants to see you in her office."

Elise stood a little straighter and met his eyes, hiding her surprise and the rising apprehension she felt. "Have I don't something wrong? I still have tables..." She glanced back to her section, trying not to think that she might be able to lose her job.

"Jean will take your tables. Do not keep her waiting." He didn't have any idea what Therese might want with Elise. He wasn't privy to her thoughts, but he didn't think that it could be anything good.

Elise went to the kitchen first to wash her hands. She smoothed back her hair and walked to Therese's office, having only been there once before. She hoped the woman found her presentable enough. She could be very particular. When she arrived, Elise knocked on the door, trying to summon calm.

"Come in." Therese was sitting on her couch, pouring herself a glass of wine.

The brunette stepped in and closed the door behind her. She took a few measured steps forward. "You sent for me, Madame?"

"Please, come have a seat." Therese poured a second glass of wine for Elise. "Elise, isn't it?"

If she was going to be sacked, Elise would have rather it happened quickly. But she took the seat and picked up the glass of wine. It smelled rich and clean, and Elise was sure it was hardly the table wine. She sipped thoughtfully. "Yes, Madame."

"You've been a bit distracted lately." Therese swirled her wine and took a sip. "Would you care to explain why?"

"I...I don't know what you mean," she said, trying not to stammer. "The patrons have not complained?" Elise fingered her glass, an outward show of her nervousness.

"I like to take care of any problems before the patrons notice them." Therese smiled. "You need not be so nervous. I have no intention of firing you. I merely want to know if there are any problems, where I can try to correct them."

"N-no, Madame. There are no problems." Elise took another sip of the wine, wondering what Therese was getting at. She tried to go through the last few nights in her mind, to analyze what she had done or had not done. "I very much enjoy my job."

"I'm glad to hear that. But the fact remains, you have been distracted, and I believe that you know why."

Elise licked the wine off of her lips, tasting it acutely. "I apologize, Madame. It's..." She looked down for a moment, trying to find her resolve. "The pets. It's all very interesting."

"Mmm. I thought that might be the case." Therese leaned back against the couch. "Just how interested are you?"

"Pardon me?" Elise raised her eyebrows and gripped her glass for fear of dropping it in her confusion and surprise. Therese had known? Had her interest been so very obvious, she wondered.

"Is it something that you would be interested in trying for yourself?" Therese had always believed that it was simply better to say things than let people guess at your intent.

"I..." She blinked. In all of her mental wanderings, Elise had never thought to Therese simply asking her outright about this. "I'm not sure...maybe."

"Well, you should think about your answer. You said that the pets were interesting... what interests you about them? Having one, or being one?"

Her cheeks colored and she took a long sip, finishing her wine in what she knew was an incredibly inappropriate manner. "I...this is very sudden." The wine felt thick in her stomach, and Elise felt suddenly uncomfortable as she noticed just how lavishly appointed Therese's office really was.

"Of course. Why don't you go home for the night and think about it. I have to go out of town for a few days. We can talk about it when I return." Therese stood to show Elise out.

The brunette stood, her legs heavy. She licked her lips lightly. "Madame, it...it's not that I am ungrateful for the chance. But will I...in those days...I can go back to the dining room, yes?" Her rent was, after all, due soon.

"Of course." Therese nodded. "I'll be back on Thursday. We can talk then."

"Thank you," Elise said quietly, almost reverently. She got her things before going back to her small apartment. The walk was long, but it was summer, and she didn't mind. Several times she asked herself if the meeting had really happened. She couldn't imagine being taken on as a pet, whom she would serve, who would want to work with her. But it sent a thrill down her center. And the next few nights of work did not lessen it.

Therese returned to the club on Thursday as she promised and left word that Elise was to come to her office as soon as she got in.

Elise twisted her hands as she approached. When Therese bade her come in, she made a conscious effort to stop it. Pets who fidgeted, who twitched, were often punished, even in the dining room. But Elise knew there were greater things than spankings. "Madame, I trust you had a pleasant trip."

"I did. Thank you." Therese offered her a seat on the couch. "And I trust that you've thought about what we discussed last week?"

"I have." Elise sat, trying to be graceful without really realizing it. "And I would be...it would be an honor, Madame." She flushed and smiled n nervous excitement.

Therese nodded. She had not doubted that this was what Elise wanted. "And have you considered my other question?"

At this, she consciously looked down at her hands as she nodded. "I believe I would like...to be a pet. If...if someone will have me."

"Oh, I don't think finding someone who's interested will be much of a problem." Therese smiled mischievously. She leaned in and cupped Elise's face and kissed her. "You'll need to get back to work. We'll find you something more appropriate to do after you've had a bit of training."

Elise's breath caught in her throat as she felt herself swept pleasantly into the kiss. Therese's words thereafter seemed slow and loud in her ears. She rose slowly. "Of course, Madame. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She lightly kissed Elise again. "I'll see you at the end of your shift, if you aren't too tired."

Elise tried to finish her shift as if nothing had changed. She did her best to keep her mind off of what was to come and kept from staring at the other pets throughout the room. Finally, the dining room closed and she was free to return to Therese's office.

Therese opened her office door when Elise knocked, but rather than letting her in, she stepped out and closed the door. "We're going to my rooms."

"Oh...of course, Madame." Elise straightened her posture and kept her eyes on Therese's back as she followed. They were going into parts of the club she had only glimpsed, and even the very hallways, with the antiqued sconces flickering candlelight from little recesses, seemed more ornate.

Therese opened the door to her rooms and let Elise precede her. "You certain that you're not too tired?"

"No, Madame," she said almost breathlessly. Elise's eyes were bright as she glanced about the room then settled her gaze back on the older woman. "I couldn't be tired..."

"Mmm, well, you'll be tried by the time that I'm done with you." Therese smirked, already looking forward to it. She ran her fingers down the front of Elise's hair, tugging at it lightly. "Where should we start...?" She said more to herself than Elise.

Elise shivered at the touch. She had no idea; her mind was blank to everything but the possibility of what was ahead.

Therese unbuttoned Elise's pants and untucked her shirt before starting to unbutton it. "First, I think, we're going to need to improve your outfit."

"Of course, Madame," Elise said automatically. She wasn't sure if Therese meant to merely undress her or to put her in something else. And she found her hands twitching to help.

Therese pushed Elise's shirt from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, then tugged her pants down. Her bra and panties took only a second more. "Much better," she smiled and looked Elise over.

She had never felt so naked, and the lightest flush was only just visible on Elise's skin. She found herself staring at the floor, looking at her feet as she waited.

"You can look up." Therese tilted Elise's chin up.

"Yes, Madame," she said, her eyes meeting Therese's.

"Mmm." Therese held her gaze. "I think the right collar will take care of that." She let Elise go and went to a chest, opening it and pulling out a stiff, high necked collar. It would be impossible for Else to tilt her head down once it was on.

For a moment, Elise gaped. But when she came back to herself, she swallowed. She had seen pets wearing such collars before, and she knew what it meant. But it was so different, so thrilling to have it placed about her neck. She shivered, knowing this was a moment she was not likely to forget.

Therese finished buckling the collar and stepped away to get cuffs. Putting those on was equally as quick. "Perfect." Therese's eyes were shining as she looked at Elise.

The brunette took in a shuddering breath. She had never quite felt this way before. There was something thrilling in being displayed such.


	2. Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese takes Elise out.

Therese smiled at Elise as she looked her over one last time. She was perfect, from the bright red dress that Therese had picked out for her, to her shoes and stockings and garter belt, to her jewelry and makeup. She looked just the way that Therese wanted. She might not be the center of attention, but she would certainly be noticed. There was just one thing left, and then they could go.

Elise was more nervous about this then she had been about her first whipping. In the months they had been together, Elise had taken her out, outside of the club, on several occasions. But those had been quiet dinners or simple trips to cafés...and sometimes shopping. Experiencing these things rather than simply seeing them was new for Elise, and she still had not grown used to it. But this, this was a large party, and she wasn't sure that she wouldn't embarrass Therese.

"There is no reason for you to be so nervous." Therese stroked Elise's hair. "I would not be taking you if I thought you could not handle it. Now, go to the bed and bend over and we'll see if we can't find something to distract you from that nervousness." She kissed Elise lightly, careful not to smudge either of their lipstick.

The brunette licked her lips an nodded before complying. She bent, spreading her legs as she knew she would be told to do. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and pooled on the covers. Therese was taking her out and proud, it seemed, to do so. But Elise kept her smile to herself.

Therese carefully lifted Elsie's dress up and pushed her panties aside. The butt plug that she choose had a nice weight to it, though it wasn't heavy enough to risk slipping out. With a bit of lube, it was easy to slide into Elise's ass. "There we are." She wiped her hands and straightened Elise's clothing. "You can get up now."

Slowly, gracefully, Elise rose. She smoothed her dress, wanting to look nothing but perfect by Therese's side. They made a striking pair, she knew. "Thank you," she said, tone sure, as it always was, despite her nerves.

Wonderful." Therese turned and headed toward the door. Her driver would see them to the party.

In the car, Elise was quiet and still. She was allowed to sit on the seat so as not to wrinkle the dress, and her hand brushed Therese's when she put it on the seat. Her heart beat more quickly, and Elise told herself that it was only her nervousness combined with her excitement about the party. But there was more. She snuck a look at Therese before looking down, a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't look down," Therese said gently, and raised Elise's chin. "I thought we were past that."

"Of course, Therese. I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically as the car pulled to a stop.

"You don't need to apologize." Therese let the driver help her out of the car and then waited for Elise to join her. "Just keep you head up and you'll be fine."

Elise drew in a breath, raising her chin as she followed Therese inside. There had to be some reason other than simply showing her off that Therese had invited her. There was always the club for a display.

Therese ushered Elise inside. She smirked as she saw people glance their way. Perfect.

When Elise felt eyes on her, she straightened. She took two glasses of champaign from a passing waiter's tray and handed one to Therese. While it had become easy to be both in her role and in public, Elise could not help but defer to Therese without even being commanded to. She drew in a calming breath, feeling the plug heavy inside of her.

"Thank you." Therese sipped the champagne. "There are some people that I need to speak to." It was the reason she was attending the party. She had brought Elise along to entertain herself with for the rest of the night.

"Of course. Would you like me to..." Elise trailed off. She wasn't sure what Therese would like in this setting.

"You can mingle if you like." She brushed her fingers over the back of Elise's hand. "I'm afraid that you'll be bored otherwise." She had non-club related business to discuss and she didn't particularly want to discuss it with Elise around.

"I don't mind," Elise said. Staying by Therese seemed the better option, but she then hesitated, unsure whether the suggestion had been a command.

"Go on," Therese smiled. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, not listen to me talk about stud fees."

"Of course, Therese." Elise backed away, smile on her face despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. She sipped from her glass as she tried to blend into the crowd. Her training allowed her to feel confident, but without Therese by her side, she felt a little lost. Still, she wanted to make her proud, so she kept away.

Talia watched with quiet interest as the young brunette moved through the crowd, trailing Therese in a manner she had seen before, knew well. She slipped up next to her as the older woman walked away, lowering her voice as she spoke from over Elise's shoulder conspiratorially, "So I see Therese has taken a new interest?" She batted her lashes knowingly, pushing a thick lock of blond hair back from her face as she regarded the brunette, letting her eyes roam slowly over her, "And how long have you managed to keep her interest then?"

"Excuse me?" Elise said, voice almost icy as she straightened. She did not like the familiarity, nor did she like the way the woman looked at her, knowing, as she seemed to, that she belonged to Therese. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

Talia smiled knowingly and moved closer, keeping just behind Elise. She chuckled and slipped a finger along the back of the brunette's dress, pulling the fabric away so she could glance at her skin, "Yes, looks like Therese is enjoying you very much I'd say." The blonde stepped back, still with a hint of a smile on her face, "Has she left you tied yet?" She enjoyed the look on Elise's face before continuing, "If you don't want to find out how long she can hold out, I wouldn't suggest being late when she wants to go somewhere."

As she narrowed her eyes, Elise stepped back. There was nothing she enjoyed about that touch, about that tone. She felt her jealousy flare as her cheeks reddened. Of course Therese had had others, but to be so openly...appraised by one of the as if she were completely new, completely green... And to come face to face with this woman who seemed to know Therese so well... Elise shook her head to try to clear it. "I know how to follow simple instructions. And I know what Therese likes."

Therese glanced over at Elise and smirked. Talia, if she remembered correctly. She almost wished that she could overhear that conversation.

Talia's smile had not faded, and she took a sip of her drink, eyes still trained on the young brunette. "I'm sure you follow them, but as for what Therese likes...I'm not sure anyone really has discovered all of what that might be yet." The blond had had her fun, and decided to get back to her own interest of the moment whom she had ordered to wait in the library for her. She raised her glass in a mock-toast toward Elise, "Enjoy your night, and give my regards to your mistress," and threaded her way back through the crowd without a second glance to the young brunette, still smiling to herself.

Elise finished her drink quickly and looked for Therese. Perhaps the woman had not been satisfactory, but Elise didn't let her mind wander. She made her way across the room to her mistress, making sure to keep her head up, her eyes focused. She wouldn't let herself be thrown by something so...insignificant.

Therese smiled at Elise as she rejoined her. "Enjoying the party?"

"I am." Elise smiled and hoped it didn't seem forced. The party was like some others she had seen as a server, but it was different to be a part of it, to be one of the ones in the lavish clothes. The thrill, though, was in being at Therese's side. "Thank you for bringing me. It's..." She looked around, noting the dresses, the jewels, the glittering light in the champagne glasses. "beautiful."

"Mmm... You're welcome." Therese trailed her fingers down Elise's back, mimicking the path that Talia's fingers had just covered. "We won't have to stay for much longer."

The brunette shivered lightly; she wanted nothing but to revel in the delight of Therese's touch, but the gesture was not lost on her. "As you like," she whispered breathlessly, wondering if Therese had seen the exchange.

Therese kissed her cheek. "Actually, Jonas seems to have decided to stay home tonight." She scanned the room one more time. "So, it seems we can go now." Therese let her hand slide lower, to briefly cup Elise's ass.

A brief, relieved smile flickered across Elise's face. She found herself wanting to take Therese's hand, but she forced her training to take over, to override the presumption as she followed her out. The experience of the party had been almost overwhelming, and she was glad of the thought of returning to something she now knew better. Going to the party with Therese, however, only made the woman more enthralling.


	3. Geography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise learns the difficult truth.

Even though she could not yet see it, Elise knew the door to Therese's office was open. She could hear her mistress speaking in English, each lilting under the weight of her Italian accent. She approached quietly and knelt beside Therese's desk, trying to clear her mind. It was impossible, though, not to listen.

Therese smile was tight as she looked down at Elise. She had expected to be finished with this conversation before Elise got off of work, but things weren't going well. "No, no... Jonas... I simply can't..." She sighed. There wasn't going to be any getting around it. "I'll see you both in New York." She hung up and rubbed her forehead.

A heaviness laced Therese's voice, and Elise knew by now that it signaled worry and fatigue. But she tried not to let her concern show on her face. A trip like that could mean any number of things, but despite Therese's tone, Elise felt excitement bubbling under her skin.

Therese straightened her desk and looked down at Elise once again. It seemed that they're time together was at an end. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to have time for you tonight." She ran a hand over Elise's hair. "I have to make plans." It was time for her to be leaving Paris anyway.

While Elise could stop herself from looking down, she had a hard time managing to keep her face impassive. Naturally, though, Therese would want to plan, and Elise knew she could not be so selfish. "Of course. What would you have me pack?"

"Pack?" Therese's confusion only lasted a second. "You misunderstand. I am going to be in New York for at least the next six months, if not longer. I have no intention of taking you with me."

Elise looked up, not comprehending. She blinked, long lashes fluttering down and slowly coming back up. Six months...she was to wait for Therese six months. It was not a lifetime, but she felt her chest tighten at the thought. "I'm sorry...I...I simply thought..."

"Clearly." Therese sighed and petted Elise. "No, I do not know when I will be coming back to Paris. Things are running smoothly here. It's past time for me to move on."

Tears began to sting Elise's eyes, but she blinked them away, not daring to raise her hand to catch them, to wipe them away. "Therese, I thought you... I thought this was more than that," she said, managing to keep her voice calm.

Therese frowned. "What on Earth would have given you that impression?" It certainly hadn't been her. This relationship was no different from any of the others that she had had over the years. She had learned quite young that forming such attachments never lead to anything worthwhile.

The brunette tried not to sink under the weight of her own foolishness, of the hurt. She shook her head as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Therese had taken her out, had spent time with her and even doted on her a bit. She heard snippets of conversations between other patrons in which she was envied for her position as Therese's pet. It all went together in Elise's mind to for something else--an attachment beyond the boundaries of the club.

Whatever false notion you've been operating under, I'm sorry." Therese pursed her lips. "You should go. I have things to do."

Elise rose, unable to control her tears. But she was silent as they fell, as she walked to the door. Before leaving she turned. "Thank you," she whispered. Therese had shown her something that she now wanted desperately, and she would strive to become the best, to be perfect. And in that, she thought perhaps Therese's eye might catch her again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58872) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58863) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)




End file.
